Carbon Knight
Carbon Knight is a playable character in ''Ardence. ''She is described as mid-range/physical in-game. Carbon Knight's weapon of choice is a ''kusarigama, ''a chain and sickle. Her playstyle includes both long (the chained end) and short (sickle) ranged attacks to pull off combos that leave little enemy retaliation. She can also use the kusarigama for defense by spinning the chain extremely quickly. Appearance Carbon Knight is a caucasian, androgynous female with an athletic figure. She has short black hair and green eyes. Half of her face is covered by her carbon armor. There is a small scar just above her nose, but it's mostly covered. She prefers to keep her left hand near her face for easy access to the sickle, and her right hand behind her back to easily release the weapon's strap. She wears a skin tight navy blue outfit covered with gold-colored, lanceolate-shaped graphene plates. The chest-plates are a green color to indicate her nobility. These plates are absent around major joints and her hand. Carbon Knight has brown pointed shoes layered with graphene. Her kusarigama's sickle end is made of steel doped with carbyne, giving it a shine-less black coloring. The handle of the sickle is made of graphene (colored green) and is covered at the top with a piece of tightly wrapped cloth. The chain is made of intertwined carbon nanotubes, giving it a black coloring similar to the sickle. Lastly, the weight at the end is made of steel. On Carbon Knight's back is a few other armor plates, and a leather strap that keeps her kusarigama in place attached to a plate. The unlocking mechanism for the weapon is located on her lower back, so Carbon Knight keeps an arm positioned there to be prepared for action at any time. Personality Being born into a family of scientists, Carbon Knight is extremely disciplined and rational. She avoids lashing out without thinking and spends a great deal of time weighing out every possible action. However, Carbon Knight is quite impatient in regards to things she finds "utterly pointless." She is seldom truly angered, but when that does happen, all of her restraint and discipline go out the window, turning her into a dangerous (but somewhat predictable) killing machine. After the death of her father, Carbon Knight has become much more irritable and will lash out at anything that can be construed as disrespecting her father's legacy. As evidence for the Weapon Personality Theory, Carbon Knight is extremely flexible - just like her kusarigama's chain. She also has a great duality in her personality. She is mostly soft-spoken in non-combat situations but is prone to taunting in the heat of combat - just like the two different ends of her weapon. Abilities Lore Celestia Karkow was born to a scientist mother and a ninja father in 1995 in the small village of Smalltown. She inherited her father's love of chains and her mother's terrible fashion sense. When the End War broke out in 2010, Celestia was recruited as part of the town's militia. By the end of the war in 2013, it was clear that she had also inherited the discipline of her mother and the fighting sense of her father. Celestia was knighted by the South King for her performance (becoming the first female knight of the kingdom), awarding her a giant lump sum of money. Her mother encouraged the use of her funds to invest in a new suit. Carbon Knight was conceived in 2014 when research in carbon materials and nanotechnology was finally complete and ready to be engineered into a battle suit. However, Celestia did not adopt that name until mid 2015, when her father was killed by an unidentified group. Against the wishes of her mother, Celestia adopted the name of Carbon Knight (after her father's nickname "Nunchaku Knight") and sought out to exact revenge. She has been travelling the roads for a few months now, in search for a "Large Man with Black Armor and Yellow Eyes". Quotes "Watching her on the battlefield... was like watching a tornado destroy an entire town. There is no stopping a force of nature." -Major Ian Stronghold "Strength is not everything. Flexibility is equally important." -Carbon Knight "You know nothing of real hard work. Hard work that is the result of dedicating your entire life to one goal, ever since you were born. You think you're actually accomplishing something by 'reaffirming your dominance', but you're really just wallowing around in your own excrement like a wild pig. I will eliminate every single one of you lazy swines!" -Carbon Knight Trivia * Carbon Knight is ambidextrous, but prefers to hold her kusarigama's sickle with her left hand. * The first person to ridicule her father's legacy was also Carbon Knight's first kill after the End War. Category:Appearance Category:Abilities Category:Lore